


but quiet is gone

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rogue, Piotr and Blink each face the Sentinels differently, but each one comes together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Rogue peels off her gloves with the arrival of the Sentinels; a silent fuck you to the end of their world. Bare skin is no longer the enemy, or it’s not her biggest enemy anymore. The white streak of her hair is no longer some bizarre fashion statement to others. It’s become a marker. 

Mama’s brush gets lost somewhere on the run, but Piotr still cards his fingers through it and combs out knots and tangles. The worst ones need to pulled out or cut out. Hair isn’t such a big thing to cry about anymore. It’s just a marker. 

Piotr stops making promises with the arrival of the Sentinels, because everyone leaves or gets lost or worse. Rogue links their fingers together some nights. Those are the pretty nights with stars out and only a little bit of running away. The bad nights have too many clouds for a moon or stars, and blisters too swollen to ignore. 

Rogue teaches him about hitchhiking with her streaked hair tucked underneath a bandana. Both of them desperately need haircuts. Their money stretches just far enough to buy food, rusty scissors and get them over the county line. Tonight will be pretty. 

Blink vows to refuse collars, numbers and whatever else is coming with the arrival of the Sentinels. Instead she smuggles emaciated mutants through her portal and counts the emptying beds. Any victory is worth celebration. Shadowcat’s arrival brings more victories - even if it means fixing death over and over. 

Rogue and Piotr arrive with collar marks on their skin, and a refusal to talk about how they got there. Blink watches them stumble to beds with swollen, blistered feet. Thin blankets and a promise of breakfast is enough to put them to sleep. Blink adds it to her list of victories. 

-

Blink cuts out the worst tangles and braids the remainder, listening to the deep rumble of Piotr’s voice as he reads from one of the random novels they picked up. Rogue grits her teeth through a knot and calls her an elf. 

The nights are quiet, as if silence could save them. Three nights pass with no attacks, and Blink hears about mortal men and elves. Piotr promises to finish up the story next time after the quiet is inevitably shattered. 

Pretty nights have clear skies and quiet watches. Rogue traces patterns onto her bare palm and promises, one day, to share all the stories her mind has absorbed. Piotr links their hands together and without his mutation, the skin is warm. Blink stares at their marked skin, and promises to take them through one of her portals without the threat of death. 

For now though, quiet is gone.


End file.
